Breaking Dawn Theory
by bedward fan 101
Summary: My friend wrote this and I posted this. This is what she thought would happen in breaking dawn. I hope you enjoy


_I stood there, crouched over, ready to pounce on her the moment she jumped out into the open. It would be any second now. I knew it would come to this. Jane hated me since day one. Her hatred for me burned more ever since I've turned into a vampire about a month ago. Her envy of my new powers radiated off from everywhere on her small, child-like body._

_But I knew if I even tried to control her thoughts the tiniest bit, she would backfire in ways I could never imagine. I re-called Edward speaking her thoughts last night:_

_Edward, I know you can hear me, pass this on to Bella- Don't go into the forest. And don't even think about playing your mind control games with me. If I get the slightest urge to turn around back to Italy, It'll be hell for Edward, and when you least expect it._

What did she expect me to do? I wasn't just going to sit around and let her slaughter Jacob and the rest of the pack. But then again I couldn't let anything happen to Edward either. The thought stung just thinking about it, and I regretted it immediately.

I would not let that happen though. This was my fault and I would fix it, along with Edward at my side, ready to attack with me. He was just as eager as I was. Eager to end the mistake of letting the Volturi get too close in June. Their curiosity of the werewolves' scent here drove them mad. And when they had found the sources and told Aro, he was definitely not pleased. He sent every bodyguard, every member of the Volturi to end the lot of them.

I had to keep calm. Dammit, where's Jasper when I need him? Oh right. He's behind me, along with the rest of the Cullens and the wolf pack. They weren't too pleased about me turning into a vampire either, but once Carlisle told Sam what was going on, the treaty was long forgotten. The pack needed our help more than ever, and they weren't going to let something as small as me turning into a 'bloodsucker' get in the way. He must have felt that I needed the chill pill because all of a sudden now, I was composed and focused.

"Thirty seconds," Alice announced.

I looked over at Edward, "If anything happens, I love you."

Several emotions spilled over his face, but he re-collected himself and nodded, "I love you too."

I was so glad he trusted my strength enough to let me fight now.

Jacob, who was on my other side, looked at me with a pained expression in his eyes.

"Stay focused Jake," I told him.

He then looked forward and bared his teeth.

My mind control powers were limited to one person at a time, so I had to stay focused on the closest opponent. They really came in handy for me being a newborn and all. I had the best self-control out of all the Cullens. I controlled my thoughts on more important things rather than the thirst for blood. But I let myself go tonight. I believed that the rage and thrill would push me further into ridding them all.

"Ten Seconds," Alice called, this time with more urgency.

We were ready. This was it.

All of a sudden, about two-dozen cloaked vampires came at us from the shadow of the trees.

And it began.

I controlled the person closest to me, easily dismembering him and tossing his body parts in opposite directions.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and Paul charge at a tall one from different sides, crashing into him and tearing him apart.

I went on to the next one, continuing my routine. I glanced over at Edward, he was doing fantastic. And Jacob was behind him, dragging one by the leg and pulling him into the forest, trying to detach his foot.

"Jacob! Don't go alone!" I cried out, and ran after him. I hadn't seen Jane yet and she could be anywhere.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called after me and followed behind after his last kill.

We caught up to Jacob after a mile. He was now tossing different pieces of the vampire in every direction.

"Jacob, don't do that!" I hissed while helping him take apart the other pieces, "You _know_ she's looking for your kind specifically!"

Edward grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around.

I immediately crouched back into my attack position. I smelt her coming.

There she was, gliding over to us peacefully with a lethal expression in her ebony eyes. Alec and Felix were striding on either side of her.

"I warned you Bella," she said flashing an evil grin, "Now you'll make the ones you love suffer."

We all growled and leapt forward. I took on Alec, Edward for Jane, and Jacob for Felix. It almost seemed too easy. Jacob was done with Felix before anyone else. It was quick, but not quick enough. As I grabbed Alec into a chokehold, Jane was sending sporadic pain waves through each of them. Though her powers never hurt me physically, it killed me to watch them get hurt.

"Stop it right now Jane, or I'll kill him!" I said, tightening my grip on Alec. He was strong, but I was stronger. He tried to wriggle out but I tossed him from side to side, ready to snap his head off at any second.

Jane looked up, wide-eyed and horrified. She stopped all of a sudden, but grabbed Edward quickly in the same chokehold position I had on Alec, and secured her foot onto Jacob's neck whom was still howling from the pain waves Jane was sending through him.

"I'll kill him Bella. I'll kill him, and it will be _your_ fault!" Jane said sadistically.

Edward was trying to struggle free, but she had him good. I was immensely surprised at how something so small could be so strong. Then I quickly thought of Alice… okay, I'm not that surprised anymore. But now I was caught in a trap and I didn't know what to do. Alice _had_ to have seen this by now, what was taking her so long to get here?

"Bella! Don't worry about me! Kill him!" Edward called over her arms, still trying to throw himself wherever he could to get free. But he couldn't squeeze out of the concrete chains secured around him. Jane was like a re-enforced, steel pole buried deep in the ground, completely unmovable. And Edward was tied to it.

I couldn't do it. I'm not brave enough. Even with the powers and strength. Edward is the one weakness I will never bargain.

"How do I know you won't kill them after I let Alec go?" I managed to get out. I looked at Alec; he was like a brainless zombie in my arms.

"Do you love Edward as much as I love Alec?" she said. And for the slightest moment, I thought I saw a glimmer of understanding in her pitch black eyes.

I thought about the question. There's no doubt at all that I love him. Probably more than she loves Alec. But how can I trust her?…

"It's okay Bella, she's telling the truth, let him go." Edward said.

Slowly, I let Alec out of my hands, but still controlling him as he walked over to Jane. Jane had let both of them go. And Edward was by my side in an instant, with Jacob right behind him.

The next thing I knew, Edward had tackled Jane to the floor.

"LIAR!" He yelled from on top of her. I lost my focus, I was paying too much attention to Edward and Jane that I lost track of Alec's mind. Now he was attacking Jacob again. But Jacob was taking care of himself. He's a strong fighter. Alec looked like he was having difficulty.

Then Jane was cackling and using her powers against Edward again. Edward held her down but still cringed from the pain, gritting his teeth and bearing it.

"I said I would let _you_ go, not the _dog_!" She laughed again, and threw him off of her. Edward hit the floor a few yards away but got himself back up into a crouch position immediately.

I looked back at Jane ready to attack her, she glided mid way to Jacob and Alec then stopped dead in her tracks. Confusion only had me for a second until I realized what had happened. Alec was already in pieces with Jacob spitting him out at her feet.

"Jacob, RUN!" I yelled, and he did exactly as I said.

I was surprised to see that Jane had stood still and did not chase after him. Instead she slowly turned around and I saw that she had a wild fire of anger spread through out her face.

"He was already born an abomination, but you will _die_ so horribly, not even hell will know what to do with you two…"

Edward and I growled and lunged forward. The bites she gave me were all over my arm, and painful, but I wasn't worried the slightest bit. Jane would be dead by dawn.

Edward tied back her arms and had her locked so she couldn't get out.

"Would you care to do the honors?" he asked me.

"Gladly." I said and took a firm grip onto her head. Apparently it wasn't firm enough because Jane's head jerked to the side and bit the same hand James has bitten over a year ago.

"Ouch!" I said and pulled my hand back.

The next few seconds went by in a flash. Jane was now facing Edward, out of his grip, and ripped off his head, his arms, and his legs.

"NO!" I screamed, "DAMMIT NO! NO!"

I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I use control over Jane when I had the chance?! I had her controlled now, but it was too late, I couldn't fight anymore. I fell to my knees next to what was left of Edward's perfect body and cried, or tried to. Even though this new body of mine didn't let me leak water from my eyes, I tried to. Even though my heart is dead, the nothingness inside me felt as if it were coming apart.

I sat there, screaming and screaming until someone could hear me, "JACOB! ALICE! CARLISLE! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

I whimpered next to the zombie-like Jane doll, and tried to put the pieces back together of my dismembered husband. I had even gotten used to those kind of phrases now, 'husband and wife'. Now that we were finally together and happy, it ended. Too quickly. Too soon.

It didn't work, and I didn't stop trying. I was a hopeless wreck. It seemed as if he would never be put back together again. And in that case, neither would I. I screamed at the gray clouds above me and then collapsed down on the floor next to Edward. I whimpered and kissed his right cheek. "I love you." I whispered and cuddled closer to him.

I started to hum my lullaby to him, my voice unsteady and quiet. I heard someone coming but I didn't look up. I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Bella…" Jacob whispered, he wasn't in his wolf form and I wondered a little bit why. But I wasn't wondering too strong enough to ask him, I was to weak to even think clearly.

Suddenly I heard leaves ruffle by me. A growling came from Jacob's mouth followed by snapping noises. I assumed he was taking care of Jane. I was to weak to do it myself. Not even rage motivated me to do it. Edward was gone, and there was nothing I could do to bring him back. It was my entire fault. Everything.

I remembered when Edward and I were first together, the day he brought me to the baseball field to play with his family, and how we almost let our proximity get too close against Emmett's jeep. I re-called the words he said to me that day…

_"Damn it, Bella! You'll be the death of me, I swear you will."_

No. No. No. I tried to force it out of my head, but it kept repeating like a broken record. It was entirely my fault.

"Bella, get up," Jacob said and grabbed my hands.

"NO!" I yelled at him and hit him but he held on to me too tight, and securely pulling me into his arms. I gave up the rage after a moment. Nothing would make me feel better now, "Jacob, h-he's g-gone, and it's all m-my fault!"

"No it's not, don't you dare think that way Bella!" Jacob scolded at me while holding my face in his palms.

"Jacob, kill me! Kill me, _please_!" I begged him, falling to my knees. He knelt down with me, my face still in his palms, and he was staring at me intently. His eyes were filled with indecision and torture, and I didn't even know why. He hadn't so much as breathed a word to Edward about anything other than battle plans. The only reason he came back was to fight.

"Bella… What if I told you I can make things better?" Jacob asked, remorse filling his voice.

"Jacob, no. I'm sorry, Edward is the only one I will _ever_ be with. I'm his forever."

"No, no. I know that… I'm just saying…" Jacob sighed and looked down away from my gaze, "Look, Bella, you already know. I love you so much. If you're happy with Edward, then that's all that matters to me. I learned to deal with that while I was away in Canada. I also learned that I'll never stop loving you, but that doesn't matter anymore… Bella, what I'm trying to say is… I would _die_ for your happiness."

He looked back into my eyes when he said the last part, and there was a brief silent moment between us.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. A tear rolled down his cheek then and he kissed my cold lips.

"Good bye, Bella," He said and collapsed to the floor.

"Jacob! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I said while shaking him on the floor. 

Just then, the rest of my new family and the wolf pack (in their human forms) surrounded us. Everyone broke out into cries and wails for both losses. I looked up at Alice, she knew what I was about to ask before I could even get the words out of my mouth.

"The fight is over. We won." She said, and suddenly a blank expression came across her face. It passed after a few seconds and then a smile broke across her face.

"What's happening Alice?" I asked. Everyone stared at her, not breaking their focus for a minute in case they might miss something.

She chuckled quietly, "Jacob Black is a good man," she said.

Just then, Jacob opened his eyes and leaned up toward my face. My eyes widened and I looked back at Alice.

"It's Edward," She said, and everyone's jaws around us dropped.

"What?" I whispered, barely, "How can that-"

But Jacob, or what I thought was him, cut me off, "He gave up his spirit self for me. The wolves can do that, remember?"

My mind wandered off back to my knowledge of the Quileute tribe and the stories they had told me. Then I remembered, a story at a bonfire Jacob brought me to not long ago; a story about Taha Aki and Utlapa. A story about how the two were able to release they're spirits to wander the land.

When this realization hit, I was suddenly grateful to Jacob and upset at the same time. He had sacrificed himself to make me happy.

"Bella, It's me, truly."

The words came out of Jacob's mouth, but I knew they weren't his. Edward was really here, and I tackled Jacob's body to the floor, kissing his warm lips and letting him kiss me back. Everyone giggled but I didn't look up at the crowd, I was too busy fixated in my own happiness.

"Wait, Alice, I thought you couldn't see the wolves future…" Quil accused her.

"I can't. I saw Edward's decision to go into his body, and that was it," she said and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

Edward stopped and pulled me away for a moment to look at my face, "Is this okay with you? I mean, I know it's not the same body I once had but, it's still yours if you want it."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I want you Edward, I don't care whose body you're in, so long as you're mine," he smiled at that and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear," Um… do you think Jacob will be coming back though? I mean, will you two be sharing?"

Edward's smile faded and he shook his head, "Jacob won't be coming back. That's the only thing he told me aside from to take care of you."

I frowned too. Jacob wasn't coming back, and I probably knew why. He didn't want any confusion between the two. It was Edward's body now, it was his for keeps."

"We'll still be able to hear him," Sam said from behind, "Edward will still be able to communicate with him along with the rest of the wolves. He isn't gone forever, Bella. He's still here, you can feel in everything around you, and when he's near…" Sam trailed off and closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

All of a sudden, it started to rain. Lightly at first and then slowly, it started to pour.

"Which reminds me," Edward said, and I looked back at him, "Now that I'm wolf, things are going to be a little bit different between you and I. Starting with showers, at least three times a day. No excuses. The smell is _dreadful_."

"Haha! Well you're not all fabreezy yourself either!" I said and got up off him.

"Yes, I'll have to do the same of course," he said and stood up in front of me wrapping his arms around my waist. But will you do me a favor? Wear the strawberry scent in your hair. It's absolutely lovely." 

"Alright but I'm not making any promises, I could still smell putrid for all you know."

He chuckled, "I think I can live with that," he said and kissed me lightly on my nose.

I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the raindrops soak us while everyone else were now in cheers of victory. Sam was right, I could feel Jacob with us. Shouting with everyone else and jumping in cheers of joy. He was everywhere; in the air, the trees, the rain, and in the dawn that was now, finally, breaking.


End file.
